Youth Intrigue
by Synthetic-Pilot
Summary: Ryan Evans is a new student and doesn't know anyone. Until one day, he meets a boy, who will change his life forever...


**A/N: I don't own High School Musical. The plot line is my property.**

_[Albequerque Elementary_

A pale, young lad stands alone under the tall, oak tree. The surrounding leaves provided shade and somewhat of a protection against the sunlight that would surely burn his skin if he failed to hide. The young boy sat alone as he watched the other kids all around him, frolicking, and playing their usual games. Their bantering of name-calling and playful insults seemed to elude the fact that the boy was always alone, with no one to talk to, let alone anyone to play with. He would always just stare out into the sky and notice the infinity of blue along with blotches of soft, white clouds hovering high above. He wondered it was like to be a cloud; just endlessly floating overhead without a care in the world. At least that way, he wouldn't have to worry about making friends or becoming social or any of that usual "kid" stuff that most boys his age would do. Nevertheless, he continued to look up into sky as he closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths.

He wasn't always like this. He had friends. But since his family had moved, he seemed so lost and out of place. He didn't care if he made new friends or was alone all the time, all he knew was that this place wasn't his and he felt like an outsider; stamping in here like some kind of viral disease that would surely catch on by standing too close. He saw the stares. He heard the jitters. He's heard the snickering, the teasing, and the laughing. He just didn't care anymore. In fact, his spirit was rather immune to everyone's insults and degrading words; so immune that he would actually ignore someone, even if they were practically yelling into his ears. He grew strong spiritually. But physically, that was a whole other story.

"_Hey kid." A boy about his age with a slightly bigger build called out to him. He looked up from his place under the oak tree. Confusion in his eyes as the boy and two of his supposed cronies started to walk towards him. The boy clutched his notebook and crayons closely as the shadows of the three other boys came over him like a towering darkness. His heart was beginning to beat faster and faster._

"_I said hey kid." The boy remained silent as his eyes averted towards the grass._

"_Look at me when I'm talking to you." The larger boy lifted him off the grass by the collar, his notebook and crayons falling out of his hands as he started to twitch and writhe in panic._

"_So, not talking eh? Well, we can take care of that." As the boy stood watching his attacker, he could feel his breathing become difficult and it took more and more effort to get a breath out. His eyes started to fill with oncoming tears. The boy holding him just laughed._

"_Get a load of this. The new kid's a crybaby." He announced to his other comrades. They all laughed hysterically as he released the boy and he fell back onto the patch of grass he called his own._

"_We hate crybabies." One of the other boys said. The younger boy heard him snort through his nose as a wad of spit hit him in the face shortly afterwards. He could smell the leftover scent of the boy's lunch crawling down his face._

_As they turned to leave him, the leader noticed the boy's notebook and crayons that lay askew over the grass. An evil grin was wiped across his face._

"_I guess you won't need these." And with those words said, the boy lifted his foot up and planted a crushing blow to the crayon box, every crayon snapping in complete unison. A sound that sent the young boy into tears and sorrow as he picked up the box of crayons, shattered pieces slowly crumbling._

These thoughts ran through the boy's mind as he continued to view the sky and relax. He was never able to stand up for himself. He didn't see the need into proving you were tougher than the other boys that ran through this public playground. Weakness was always an issue; he had to resolve it soon. He only wished it happened instantly.

**A/N: Will update soon.**


End file.
